


One Star at a Time

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Constellations, Existential Crisis, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Stars, Summer, im a scenery hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: The constellations are revealing themselves, one star at a time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Capital Cities song: Safe and Sound. I'm working on improving my descriptive writing. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I'll be straight with you guys, this is the most self indulgent thing like you have no idea...

_I could lift you up, I could show you what you want to see, and take you where you want to be._

Ten’s feet dangle off the wooden dock. His toes dip and swirl into the calming lake water. Each time his foot hits the surface the disruption sends rings of ripples outwards.

Reflections spread; rays tint the water into soft oranges, warm yellows and vibrant pinks. The setting sun sheds light onto the peaks of trees while their bodies cast shadows on the shimmering reservoir.

The soft breeze sends a shuffle through the evergreens and elicits soft chirps from the inhabiting birds.

A bead of sweat from the middle of Ten’s brow slides down the curve of his nose, to the tip, than falls to the surface of the dock between his parted legs.

Johnny finds the way that Ten’s eyes swim with the world’s fluorescence is intriguing and teasing. One glance into the younger’s orbs and you willingly let your being become consumed in its depths.

Ten’s eyelashes flutter and his thumb rises to wipe away perspiration from his cupid’s bow.

Johnny hums a melodious tune as the sun disappears beyond the edge of the earth. The once recognizable bottom of the shallow lake is shrouded in darkness. Colours dissipate from vision and the fringe of night sets upon them.

“It’s been a while since I’ve spent time absent from the city.” Johnny whispers. He’s been waiting for this moment ever since he made plans to visit the cottage. After years of remaining amongst the smog of a densely populated place he was hell bent on returning to his nostalgic thoughts.

In his youth he _had_ time to travel here and see the marvels of the night. This place was a haven, somewhere without a curfew, rules or restrictions. It was freedom during the day time and a world of mystery at night.

Johnny’s life fell into the trap of modern society. Be here, be there, sign this, participate in this, be an active citizen. He conformed to it all knowing it was never going to produce the satisfaction he yearned for. So when Ten had graced his mundane life he promised that  he wouldn’t let the relationship falter. He would _make_ time, he would be cliché and he would share his most private pieces of joy with the other.

“You seemed eager to get here fast; this place means a lot to you, doesn’t it?” Ten’s head tilts to the side, eyes wide and with a bright smile.

Johnny returns the expression. “It does and I hope it can mean a lot to you and to the both of us.” Johnny ran the back of his hand over Ten’s jaw.

The sun has completely vanished causing something spectacular to bloom in its place.

 “Look up Tenny.”

The younger kept his head straight and shifted his eyes upwards. There was a moment of hesitation as if what was shown before him was phoney. When it dawned upon the smaller that his vision wasn’t a lie his mouth fell agape and his neck craned upwards to take in the full view.

Johnny thinks the sunset painted a pretty picture on Ten’s irises but it was no match as to how the billions of twinkling stars formed clusters on the landscape of his eyes.

Ten’s visage is a gallery of innocence. In the moon’s light Johnny bears witness to the tears that slide down the younger’s cheeks. They smear the puffy area in glittery galaxies and bring a salty taste to the tip of his tongue. This is what it feels like to understand your insignificant place in the universe.

_Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we’ll be safe and sound._

“It’s beautiful.” Ten chokes out.

Johnny gets it. Even with such a wonderful and true meaning, _beautiful,_ sounds bitter to the ear.

Ten lets his body slump against the stockier stature of the other. The bodily heat enclosing him makes the weight of existence a thousand times tinier.

Johnny’s arm encircles Ten’s waste, tucking him in tighter. He feels the tenseness in the smaller burst like a damn and tears have dried. Their forms mold together as if the creator himself designed them as a puzzle with only two pieces.

Johnny strokes at the other’s side and places a gentle kiss to Ten’s forehead. His lips trail to the younger’s ear, grazing the dazzling jewelry embellished in the skin.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while. It was a thought that came along when I made up my mind about coming here.” Johnny whispers into Ten’s ear sending a shiver through his body. “I want to swim.”

Ten lets out a quiet breathy laugh. The elder pulls away from him leaving him slightly confused as to what he meant.

“Johnny we aren’t wearing our swim—oh.”

Ten’s voice falls as Johnny pulls his shirt over his head, a toned stomach shaded by the night’s glow is revealed.

“Do you get what I mean now?” Johnny chuckles.

Ten grins cheekily. A thrilling sense of nervousness and anticipation shakes his body. He waits till Johnny’s reduced to only his boxers before raising his arms above his head. The action calls the older to remove Ten’s shirt himself.

Johnny’s warm hands skid Ten’s smooth sides. He lets the shirt fall to the dock and then dips his fingers in the waistband of Ten’s shorts, dragging them down his legs.

They stand facing each other, underwear still clinging to hidden skin. As if they could share thoughts they tugged the last layer off at the same time.

Saying that God took his time when he made Ten was an understatement. The younger’s shoulders are broad but curve softly. His hips are sharp and thighs muscular but the shape depicts delicateness.  Ten’s eyes fall to the dock as Johnny’s gaze unravels his insecurities.

Before he can fall into the negative, Johnny grasps a firm hand around Ten’s.

“The stars never seize to amaze me and neither do you.” Johnny utters.

A faint scarlet coats Ten’s golden skin in response.

They walk hand in hand, leaving behind their garments, to the beginning of the dock and to the shore line. The water is slightly cooler than the air around them but the sight of one another nude has struck a match inside both of them.

They enter swiftly. Johnny turns his back to the expanse of water and guides Ten in towards him. He pulls them inwards until the water is a couple inches above his hips and has Ten submerged to his elbows.

Johnny sinks to his knees in the water, it pools over his shoulders and he dunks his head underneath. He comes back to the surface and Ten brushes the wet strands out of his face for him. The clarity presents him with Ten’s stunning smile.

The situation begins to catch up with them. Johnny’s heart beats fast, as if at any moment the skin of his chest would tear away. Ten trembles, not from cold, but from eagerness and desire.

The older glides his hands up from Ten’s stomach to his exposed chest and finally to his shoulders. His movement leaves a damp path in its wake. He tugs downwards and Ten falls slowly into him. The younger’s bent legs squeeze at Johnny’s sides and his arms ribbon around his neck.

Ten bites at his bottom lip. Their gazes devour one another.

_In a tidal wave of mystery, you’ll still be standing next to me._

Johnny traces a wet finger over Ten’s mouth, freeing the captured lip from the bite.

They weren’t sure if it was a play of their imagination but at this moment their whole world lit up. The stars shone with intensity so unfathomable. It was as if the universe was illuminating their desired destination.

And who are they to ignore these directions?

Under the sectors in the midnight sky, in the warmth of an embrace, swallowed in the lake’s hospitality all previous kisses are put to shame.

It’s a completely modest beginning. Lips slightly parted, Johnny tugs at Ten’s upper lip and said boy playfully nips at the other’s lower.

The dampness allows their mouths to slide together with ease. With every teasing lick from Johnny a weak whimper falls out of the black haired boy.

Fed up with the torment Ten brings his lips to the area on Johnny’s body where the neck and shoulder meet. He nibbles, and then laps at the markings before an unaccounted amount of lust drives his tongue along Johnny’s jaw.

Johnny feels pieces of his sanity oozing out from his skull. As Ten’s tongue trails from his jaw to the edge of his chin then unapologetically over his lips he lets a groan claw itself outwards. He opens his mouth wider capturing Ten’s tongue as the other came in for another swipe.

They don’t fight for dominance that has never been pleasurable for either, instead they give equal leeway for each other’s tongues to scope out their inner structure.

The forest captures them within their own little world. The only spectator’s to this event would be the humming insects hidden away amongst the foliage and the stars themselves. Amidst the peace there is no shame between them. They pant loudly, moan without embarrassment, whimper in need.

Hands map out their figures. Each time a limb emerges the soft trickle of water echoes far and wide.

Johnny’s hands grip at Ten’s behind while the younger’s drown in Johnny’s dripping strands of brunette.

The droplets of water on exposed body parts mimic the sky’s pattern and are reformed when hands glide over them.  Once again, _beautiful_ couldn’t possibly be an effective word to describe the moment.

By now lips are swollen, red and slick with the lake’s supply and saliva. Even the tenderness can’t put a halt to their ministrations.

One of Johnny’s hands crawls up Ten’s spine and reaches the base of Ten’s hair to which he tugs at loosely.

Ten rolls his hips against Johnny’s and they sigh heavily into each other’s mouths.

Johnny skims his lips over Ten’s collarbone. He sucks dark marks into the skin, until the hickeys resemble a hazy fog of stardust from space.

Ten gently pulls Johnny’s head back so they’re eye to eye. They share a sincere smile and giggle before dipping back in and claiming what belongs to them.

They continue, drunk on the idea that after their short lives are spent there’s a reserved spot out there somewhere for them. A placeholder for their souls turned constellations.

_Hold your ground, we’re safe and sound._

_Safe and sound._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah did you enjoy this? Kudos and comments are much appreciated! I'm always working to improve so feedback is super helpful. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
